


What if some of the main characters of Love Live were male?

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: I'm genderswapping some characters of Love Live, so, yeah.





	What if some of the main characters of Love Live were male?

Eli, Umi, Rin, Nico, Kanan, Dia, You, and Hanamaru's genders will be swapped, while Honoka, Kotori, Maki, Nozomi, Hanayo, Chika, Riko, Yoshiko, Mari, and Ruby will stay as girls.

The end.


End file.
